Decoy
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Viñeta; Izzy lo sabe. Sabe que solo es un juego, una prueba. Sabe que no es real. Sabe que esta mal, y sabe, también, que ella es sólo un anzuelo, pequeña, intercambiable, tonta. Y no le importa. Icesto. Alec/Isabelle. Para Mistakeland.


**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Cassandra Clare –envidia-.**  
Summary**: Viñeta; Izzy lo sabe. Sabe que solo es un juego, una prueba. Sabe que no es real. Sabe que esta mal, y sabe, también, que ella es sólo un anzuelo, pequeña, intercambiable, tonta. Y no le importa. Incesto. Para Mistakeland.**  
Nota**: Para Alice (Mistakeland), porque es tremendamente adorable y tan malditamente cul, y siempre que hablo con ella me dan ganas de abrazarla, por una extraña razón. Cariño, esto posiblemente es una basura, pero todos sabemos eso. Y escribirlo fue malditamente complicado. Perdón por la tardanza. Te quiero, pequeña delincuente *lallenadebesos***  
Nota2**: Sin spoilers. Esto es incesto, people. Incesto todo raro y como que sin sentido. Pero incesto.

* * *

**Decoy**

«Time is changing everything, forgetting all the memories,  
and I'm forced into you just cause you are into me».

Le da miedo, a veces, a ella —un poco a él—, y por eso borra las marcas, las maquilla, y juguetea a que no son verdad (¿qué tienes en el cuello, Izzy?) para intentar engañarse a si misma. Porque es enfermo, y tonto, estúpido, y a veces —nunca, la verdad, pero aquí va otra mentira— no se siente tan bien. Pero le gusta (a los dos) y no lo pueden evitar. El susurrar sus nombres por lo bajo, cuando el otro no esta escuchando, o el de repente tocarse la piel bajo las sabanas. No pueden detener ese impulso. Mejillas sonrojadas, sonidos torpes (un poco más, Alec, hazlo de nuevo) y la culpa que de vez en cuando se forma, que escurre entre los dedos. El error solo hace que se sienta mejor, el minuto que se pierde en el tiempo, los segundos olvidados dentro de un cajón, y los labios calidos, lenguas resbaladizas —besos que se resbalaron a los bolsillos de la pijama—.

—¿Ahora? —Isabelle le besa el hombro, le muerde el cuello, y sus palabras quedan sofocadas por una piel idéntica a la suya. Pálidos, ambos (hermosos, perfectos) y sabe que debería parar, pero no se detiene, porque le gusta, y le encanta, y se siente bien.

—No, aún no —a veces, Alec miente. A veces dice «no» cuando realmente es «sí», pero le gusta sentirla así, tan etérea, tan suya. El cabello de su hermana contra la piel desnuda de su pecho, y sus labios rosados, que saben a fresa, que embriagan como alcohol, tocan los de él. Le besa, le muerde. Es cerrar las cortinas, ponerle seguro a la puerta, y decir que van a dormir.

—Creo que esto no esta funcionando, Alec —Izzy se tira aún lado. Su respiración es pesada, y la luz que se cuela por la ventana le ilumina suavemente el rostro. Es perfecta, se dice, bonita, y perfecta (y suya.)

—Pero…

—¿Sientes algo diferente? ¿Te imaginas besando a Clary? ¿A otra chica?

«A ti. Sólo a ti».

—No.

—Entonces no esta funcionando.

Isabelle se para de la cama, esta cansada, claro, muchísimo. La luz alcanza su piel dulce, llena de marcas (algunas runas, otras algo más) y se pone la blusa de nuevo. Las lágrimas bailan en sus ojos, le pican, y llora en silencio, porque no puede hacerlo frente a él. Se exaspera, le da miedo, pero le encanta. Dolor que desea sentir, y cuando lo siente, se aferra a él, porque sabe que es lo único que tiene, lo único que es suyo ahí. Recuerdos, gemidos, sollozos y culpa.

(Besos, caricias, palabras dulces, susurros encantadores)

Les da miedo. A los dos. Pero les gusta, y no se alejaran de esa sensación de pánico.

Alec va tras ella, le toca el hombro, y ella se derrite ante su toque. Es tu hermano, le dice una voz en su cabeza, y esto es enfermo, y completamente (delicioso) horrible. Y, una vez más, se da cuenta, de que no lo puede evitar. No puede evitar sentirse así, tan suyo y tan de ella.

Le besa los labios. Y lo intenta, una vez más, de verdad. Se imagina a otra persona, a otra chica. A Clary, una vez, pero siente repugnancia, y se aleja un poco. Rompe el beso, e Izzy le toma del cuello, lo estampa contra una pared, y con los ojos cerrados se guía a su boca. Esta de nuevo, ahí, la sensación de que él le pertenece, de que todo esta bien y que lo que están haciendo no esta mal. Y esta vez Alec imagina que es Izzy, que es tan solo ella, su hermana perfecta y hermosa con un látigo enrollado en la pierna —y no siente asco, no, no. Todo lo contrario. Le gusta, le encanta. Lo haría una vez, y dos, y cuatro y seis. No se cansaría. Nunca, jamás—.

Izzy lo sabe. Sabe que solo es un juego, una prueba. Sabe que no es real. Sabe que esta mal, y sabe, también, que ella es sólo un anzuelo, pequeña, intercambiable, tonta.

(Y no le importa)

* * *

Si tiene sentido, enserio, lo juro (?) Esque es como que Isabelle quería quitarle lo homosexual a Alec, y los dos lo intentaban, pero solo es como entre ellos, ¿me expliqué? Sé que quedo cursi. También.  
Amo intensamente a Alec.  
¿Review?  
+AnaluC.


End file.
